Curse
Curse is the 9th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 20, 2014. It is the 31st episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *The Squided Killer *The Chopstick Coconut (Dave) Plot Squidward accidentally breaks the laws of luck, and brings a curse upon on him and his friends. Story Squidward and Sandy went back and visited Sandy's old tree house dome, which was now abandoned and condemned. "Why'd you bring me here?" asked Squidward. "Just to bring back memories of when we were young!" smiled Sandy. "But...I never came here. You filed a restraining order! We didn't see eachother for 30 years at one point!" said Squidward. "Well, the past is behind us," said Sandy. Squidward went rummaging through Sandy's underwear drawer. "What's this?" asked Squidward holding a giant horse shoe. "That was my luck horse shoe back in high school!" said Sandy. Squidward sniffed it. "It smells like a seahorse's butt!" he scoffed. Squidward threw the horse shoe over his shoulder, flying across the room, under a latter, causing it to shatter a mirror, knock over a can of salt, and hit an umbrella, causing it to open. "Whoa...that was like....really creepy...." said Sandy. "Yeahh.....nothing happened though..." said Squidward. Suddenly the entired dome burst into flames, burned down, and lighting struck both Squidward and Sandy. "I think it's time to go home..." grunted Squidward. Back at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community, SpongeBob and Patrick were watching TV. Krabs and Plankton were playing chess. "Hey guys we're back!" said Sandy. A satellite fell out of orbit and crushed Mr. Krabs. "Whoa! What just happened???" freaked Plankton. "Um, it was nothing..." said Squidward. A giant car crashed through the wall and crushed Plankton. "Wait, this isn't the parking lot!" the man said. "This is getting weird!!!!" said Sandy. SpongeBob and Patrick were watching The Walking Dead. Suddenly, the characters jumped out of the screen and began chasing them around the room. "AHHHHH!!!!! It's the apocalypse, Patrick!!!!" screamed SpongeBob. The entire room then caught on fire. "Weird...it's almost like we're cursed!" said Sandy. "That's impossible!" said Squidward. A suicide bomber from Iran crashed through the ceiling and exploded in the room. Squidward stood there burnt. "Okay, maybe we're cursed...." said Squidward. "Squidward, the horseshoe! My lucky one from high school!" blurted out Sandy. "The one that was in your underwear...I mean your room." blurted Squidward. "That's the one!" states Sandy. "Why were you in her room?" Mr. Krabs questions. "Just tidying up the place. That's all!" Sandy said as she blushes. "I've gotta fix this mess now!" Squidward runs out of the room. "Now you'll know how it feels to live a life of torture!" said Charles Dingleberry. "Shut your pie hole!" yelled Squidward pushing Charles down a flight of stairs. The phone rang. "Hello?" Mr. Krabs picks up the phone A woman blabbed on the other end. "What?! Me safe! Me money!!!" said Mr. Krabs and then sobs. "What is it, Mr. Krabs? asked SpongeBob. "Some stinkin' lad robbed me of all of my money!!!!" cried Mr. Krabs. "Pffft! Too bad, Krabs!" said Plankotn. The TV broke. "Nooo! The agony!" yelled Plankton Tv turns back on. "Yay! it's fixed" said Patrick "Now it's time to watch Dr. Phil." "The remote's broken!" grumbled Plankton angrily. Patrick, SpongeBob, and Plankton fight to fix the remote. "Nitwits!" said Sandy. The Squided Killer threw a knife and it split right through Dave. "Noooooo! He was just a coconut!" screamed Patrick. Charles Dingleberry comes into the room young and rich. "AHHH!" screamed the he gang pointing their fingers at him in shock. "My eyes!" Plankton mumbles. Squidward outside sees SpongeBob getting married to Sandy. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried. In Oriental Restaurant Squidward sat down and told the waitor "Give me all the fortune cookies you got! I really need them!" "You'll have to order something first!" asserted the waitor "Then give me a soup. Your choice. With extra fortune cookies." Squidward got his plate 3 hours later. "Bout time!" he scoffed. Squidward sped through the cookies. "Urg! None of these are gonna help me! This is all my fault!" He ate his soup and swallows a rabbit's foot, which was floating in it. Squidward gaggged and asked the waitor "What the heck was in this soup!?" "Rabbit's foot!" said the waitor "It's out special of the week. "Thanks. Gotta go!" Squidward speeds out the door. Outside of Retirement Community Squidward bounced down the road like a rabbit "Hope this works!" Black skies turned sunny. Squidward is the groom kissing Sandy He then realized he was actually kissing Gary. "Who were you thinking of?" asked Sandy. "Nobody! ....I...I'm in love with Gary!" he said. "You saved the day!" said SpongeBob. "Our bad luck is gone!" said Krabs. "How do we know if it actually worked though?" asked Plankton. They looked into the road and saw Charles Dingleberry get hit by a car. His body-less head then rolled over to Squidward's feet. Squidward chuckled. "It worked alright!" Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014